Lucy Fernandez
Lucy Fernandez was born in 1974* and was portrayed by Anais Granofsky. She had lived in Manhattan before moving to Canada. She first appears as lonely, despite her many friends, as her parents were always busy. She lived by the "Do whatever you want, whenever you want" policy, which often got her in trouble. She was best friends with L.D. Delacorte. She was good friends with the Farrell twins, Caitlin Ryan, Voula Grivogiannis, Joey Jeremiah, Snake, Spike and Wheels. Lucy was pro-choice, and proud of it. Biography and Character History First depicted as a stylishly dressed girl with fairly "loose" parents, Lucy evolved over the run of the Degrassi series. The following outlines some of the important events Lucy was involved with over the course of the series. Parents Lucy's parents have not been seen, but her mother Alice's voice was provided by Linda Schuyler in several episodes. Original Degrassi Season 1-3 Her house became the party house because of her absentee parents. Lucy was later caught shoplifting a sweater with her friend Voula. Lucy still plays it cool, but Voula soon finds out that this is not the first time she has been caught. The police told Lucy that this time they were going to have to charge her. During semester break, Voula moves, leaving Lucy to see L.D. Delacorte as her new best friend. Later, when Mr. Raditch out of commission in the hospital with appendicitis, a substitute teacher Mr. Colby (who all the other girls believe to be very attractive) takes a liking to her, comparing her sadness of Voula moving away to his sadness of his wife divorcing him. L.D. catches Mr. Colby looking directly down Lucy's shirt, and tries to warn Lucy, but she does not listen. Mr. Colby keeps her in class after school and begins to touch her in a sexual manner while flirting with her. She seems to be contemplating whether or not to stop him. After a bit of a wait, Derek Wheeler comes in, mentioning his forgotten textbook. This causes a distraction that brings Lucy to her senses. When Mr. Colby returns the next day, Lucy tells him off, and Wheels offers to be her witness if she hopes to report him. Lucy does not report him, leaving him free to return to Degrassi. Lucy later begins to experience nightmares about the experience, and later, Mr. Colby returns to substitute a grade 7 class. The grade 7 girls seem to have a similar reaction to his good looks and body, Melanie even referring to him as a "Total utter hunk". Despite what Wheels and L.D. tell her, Lucy thinks he didn't do anything wrong and that she led him on. Lucy later sees him helping Suzie Rivera on the school yearbook. Remembering the past event, she drops her books and runs. He goes after her to return her books. After a short chase, He traps Lucy in the auditorium and tells her that nothing happened between them and he was just trying to make her feel better because He thought she was lonely. He gives her back her books and leaves. The next day Lucy overhears that Ms. Avery will not come back for another week, which scares her, and she becomes more afraid when she sees Mr. Colby offering more help to Suzie on her yearbook, which would mean that they would be alone. She warns Suzie, but she doesn't listen. Lucy's ongoing fear leads her to become phobic of other people touching her, including L.D.. Mr. Colby later attempts to molest Suzie. Lucy and Suzie attempt to report him with Wheels and L.D., but find out that Mr. Colby has left Degrassi. Although Suzie is glad mainly that he is gone, Lucy tells her that they still have to report him, convincing her by reminding her of her little sister, who could grow to be his next victim. In grade 9, Lucy manages to get a grade 11 boyfriend named Paul, which causes her to become popular, yet continuously blow off her friends. She throws a party without inviting them and attempts to have sex with Paul, but decides not to and breaks up with him when he shows that his attraction to her is based mostly on peer pressure. The party is busted when the neighbors call the police. The next day, her friends want nothing to do with her and she finds out there is a rumor going around that she and Paul had sex. Orginal Degrassi Season 4-5 In the 10th grade, she helped Joey Jeremiah, Wheels, and Snake make the music video for "Everybody Wants Something" for their band, Zit Remedy (later, The Zits). It then led to the making of the video, "It Creeps!" for which she received an A+ in class. She was there for her best friend L.D. when she was diagnosed with leukemia. Lucy's Grade 11 year saw the beginning of Lucy's relationship with school president, Bronco Davis. The couple dated for a year up until "School's Out". Lucy also ran to become Degrassi's school president in her senior year and won, although she didn't end up fulfilling it due to the closure of Degrassi in the following year. School's Out! In School's Out!, we find Lucy being Degrassi's valedictorian in her grade level. An intoxicated Wheels gets behind the wheel of a car with Lucy, crashes into another vehicle, and kills a child in the accident. Also, Lucy becomes temporarily blind. Degrassi: the Next Generation Season 1 Lucy reappears in Mother and Child Reunion (1) where she tries to buy a car from Joey to help her with her move to Mexico. She talks to him about the reunion and tries to convince him to go, telling him that it's what Julia would have wanted. When the two arrive at Degrassi, they meet up with Caitlin and Snake and talk about the reunion. When Joey tells them that he isn't going, she says that they will still go out for drinks that night before Joey can reject. At the bar, Lucy tells Caitlin that she watches her show every week and that she situations she gets herself into are amazing. Lucy's friends mention her accomplishments and how amazing she is and Lucy talks about the accident with Wheels. She goes home with Spike and Caitlin and the three have drinks together. In Mother and Child Reunion (2), Lucy arrives at the reunion and catches up with old friends. During Caitlin's speech, she watches as Joey and Keith get into a fight. (* Although many Grade 8 first season characters have birthdays in 1974, since Emma Nelson, daughter of one such student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 8s start at the age of 12 or 13 and finish at 13 or 14, 1974 birthdays should be retconned as 1975.) Season 2 In White Wedding (2), Lucy attended Spike and Snake's wedding in January 2003. Trivia *Lucy was the first character to be harassed by an authority figure. The other two were Susie and Clare. *Lucy, along with fifteen other characters, was sexually assaulted: **She and Susie were sexually harassed by Mr. Colby at Degrassi Junior High School. **Wheels was almost molested in a car by a random stranger while he was hitchhiking. **Liz was molested by her mother's ex-boyfriend as a young girl. **Emma was held captive in a hotel room by a pedophile and was almost raped. **Paige was raped by Dean at a party. **Darcy was raped by a serial rapist who spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party. **Jane was molested by her father, Carlos Valieri. **K.C. was almost forced to have sex with a hooker hired by Coach Carson against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Connor was almost molested in a car by his internet stalker. **Bianca was forced into sex with Vince on numerous occasions and was almost raped by her ex-boyfriend Anson. **Clare was sexually harassed by her former boss, Asher. **Maya was sexually harassed following being cyber bullied and slut shamed online. **Zoë was raped by Luke and Neil at a party. **Tristan was statutorily raped by Grant Yates. **Winston was groped by Grant Yates. *Lucy was Degrassi's valedictorian for the Class of 1992, as well as the first valedictorian in the franchise. *Like Fiona and Declan Coyne, Lucy was from Manhattan and moved to Canada. *Lucy and Yick were the first international students to attend Degrassi. *She is one of several students who were born outside of Toronto: **She is from New York, NY **Yick Yu is from Vietnam **Mike Dallas is from Guelph, ON **Jenna Middleton was born in Calgary, AB **Fiona and Declan Coyne were born in Tokyo, Japan to American expatriates **Campbell Saunders is from Kapuskasing, ON **Becky and Luke Baker are from somewhere in Florida **Derek Wheeler was most likely born near Port Hope, ON **Patrick is from Dublin, Ireland **Hazel Aden was born in Mogadishu, Somalia **Manny Santos was born in Manila, the Philippines **Saad Al'Maliki and Rasha Zuabi are from Syria. *She is the first "Lucy" in the franchise. The second is Lucy (Season 13). *She called her mother Alice by her first name. *Her mother's voice was provided by Degrassi co-creator Linda Schuyler. *In A New Start, it was revealed that she was pro-choice. *In What a Night!, she mentioned that she wanted to be a dancer. By It Creeps!!, she wanted to be a filmmaker. However, in Mother and Child Reunion (1), it was mentioned that she was doing a PhD in anthropology. *Emma Nelson was conceived at a party in Lucy's house in It's Late. Quotes *Bronco: "Lucy Fernandez, class valedictorian and scholarship winner, any comments?" Lucy: "Yes, darling, my future is so bright I've got to wear shades." - School's Out! Relationships *Paul **Start Up: Can't Live With 'Em (2) (DJH 302) **Break Up: A Big Girl Now (DJH 303) ***Reason: Paul tries to pressure Lucy into having sex. *Clutch **First Relationship ***Start Up: Star-Crossed (DJH 308) ***Break Up: Pa-arty! (DJH 315) ****Reason: Clutch acted belligerent when he was drunk. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: Just Friends (DH 107) ***Break Up: Prior to Bad Blood (2) (DH 202) ****Reason: Unknown *Bronco Davis **Start Up: Body Politics (DH 205) **Break Up: Before Mother and Child Reunion (1) (TNG 101) ***Reason: Unexplained Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Alumni Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Student Council President Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Valedictorian